familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Family Guy Video Game!
The Family Guy: The Video Game is a 2006 video game, based on the popular television series, Family Guy, created by Seth MacFarlane, and released by 2K Games. The game is unique in many ways, due to its different types of control qualities for specific areas of the game. It has been enjoyed by many for its easy-to-learn controls and its humourous storyline. This game can be played on both Playstation 2 and X-Box systems in the USA as well as PSP, Wii and X-Box 360 systems in the UK. It was believed that the game would be given an ESRB rating of T, to match the show's usual rating of "TV-14". However, it was actually rated M for its disturbing humor, dialogue and partial nudity. It was also given a PEGI rating of 18+ for violence, profanity and drug abuse. Overview The game's structure reflects on different episodes of the TV show, and its game-play is similar to an arcade game. The story of the game allows the player to control the three main characters, Peter, Stewie and Brian from the series. All the stories are linked in specific ways. In Stewie's story, his half-brother, Bertram, returns and is hoping to take over the world. Stewie's storyline revolves around trying to stop him. In Peter's storyline, after being crushed by his own satellite dish, Peter is under the impression that a Mr. Belvadere, an actor for the 80's, has kidnapped his family. Peter searches for his nemesis through the game. And lastly, in Brian's storyline, Brian is arrested for apparently impregnating prize-winning dog Seabreeze. Brian, who did not, must find the real culprit. Gameplay Each character has his own specific levels. The levels are somewhat like old arcade games from the 20th century. Stewie's are shooting one, whilst Peter's are battling ones, whilst lastly, Brian's are stealth ones. The controls for each level are very specific. There are a total of 25 levels, 8 for Stewie, 11 for Peter and 6 for Brian. The locations in the game include the Griffin house, the hospital, the police station and its warehouse, the casino, the harbor, and various places in Peter's body, the news station and the dog track. A main feature for the game are its mini-games that are in the same style as the cutaway gags from the tv show that are famous for being less than 10 seconds long. Also featured in the game is the various disguises and costumes that Peter and Brian are seen wearing that have been previously seen on the show. Peter's costumes are Rufus Griffin, a hooker, and A.N.N.A. (Automaton Nuclear Neo-Human Android) from The King is Dead. Brian's disguises include a lamp, a pimp, a cheerleader and the Peanut Butter Jelly Time banana suit. Stewie does not use disguises, but does recieve weapon upgrades as the game progresses. Others In the options menu you can go to the mini-game section and play all of the mini-games that you unlocked. Game Mistakes *In the game, Stewie has a yellow cupboard in his room, however in the series, it is blue. *Horace is not a cop even though Joe mentioned his name during the speed bump gag. Category:Games